Young Arrow
by KiaraDuman
Summary: What happens when Red Arrow gains two partners Black Arrow and Silver Arrow or Kiara and Destinee. Will they find there old friends? And will a new threat arise? Red Arrow/OC.


Kiara: I don't own Young Justice.

**Chapter 1: Men in Red and Green**

_Kiara's POV:_

It was a warm summer's night on the edge of Star City. I was hunting with my bow and arrow in the forest for my sister Destinee. We have lived in the old abandoned wear house near the forest since our parents were killed six years ago.

It was hard at first. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know of any family in the city and my friends that I knew all disappeared seven years ago. I mean I was an eleven-year-old girl at the time and had to take care of a nine year old.

I had dropped out of school so she could still go. I mean I wanted to be there when she got home. I cleaned up house, made breakfast and dinner. I took care of her just like an older sister would. I looked around to see if I could find work. Even thou I knew no one would hire an eleven-year-old child, but I had to try.

To my surprise I did get a job at eleven. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to get Destinee and I by. So every day when she went to school, I went to work and I made sure I was home before she got home. We already lost our parents; I wasn't ready to lose my sister.

Every chance we got, mostly on the weekends we would practice with our archery. It was the only thing that kept us close to our friends that disappeared. Plus our dad was the one to start teaching us archery. I think it was the only thing that kept us from going insane.

That's when it happened; everything went down hill from there. I was fourteen; I told my boss I had to leave early because it was Destinee's birthday and I was planning her a big birthday dinner. Well my boss didn't like that at all. He told me if I walked out to never come back.

I couldn't get a job after that. I couldn't pay the mortgage so we lost the house. I couldn't go to the store to get food, but every afternoon I went hunting so that really wasn't a problem. The worst part of it was is Destinee dropped out of school because she couldn't handle leaving me alone in the wear house.

For the life we've had to indorse we didn't turn out to bad. Everyday now we practice with out Archery. Teaching each other new ways with the bow and arrows. We weren't exactly happy, but we were glad that we had each other.

I got back to the wear house. I smiled as I saw Destinee sitting on an old couch we found. Even thou she's two years younger than me we could pull off being twins. She sat up and smiled.

"Sorry Dez, I couldn't catch anything." I said.

"Can we go hunting together?" asked Destinee.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt go get your bow and arrows." I said. She squealed as she jumped of the couch and over to where her bow and arrows were. She grabbed them and ran back over. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" said Destinee. We walked out of the wear house and into the forest.

"Let's split up not only would we be able to cover more ground, but it would be easier to hunt" I said.

"Ok." Destinee said right before she ran off. I smiled and shook my head. I took off in a different direction then she did. Keeping quite coming a pond a small group of rabbits and birds eating off the ground.

I loaded my bow with six arrows and shot. Each arrow hit a bird and a rabbit. I went over and claimed my prizes. I took out the arrows and put them back in the holder. I put the birds and rabbits in a bag and tied it to my waist.

I walked into the forest a little further and found a pond with the perfect sized fish. I loaded my bow getting two fish. I did that a couple times. I grabbed my arrows out of the water, pulling the fish off and putting them in the bag.

I was about to walk off to find more food when I heard Destinee scream. I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't move. I heard her scream again. I shook myself out of thought and started running.

"Destinee!" I said. When I got to her she was on the ground with a man in all red standing front of her. He had his bow ready to fire. I got my bow ready just in case. "Don't touch her!" he looked at me.

"And what if I do?" he asked.

"I already lost my family once. I'm not going to let that happen again." I said. He lowered him bow, but I kept mine on him just in case. "Destinee come over here." She got up and ran behind me. I put my bow away, grabbed her hand, and we ran off back to warehouse.

_Back at the warehouse:_

Destinee and I tried to catch out breath. I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me.

"Kiara I'm scared!" said Destinee. I looked at her.

"I know. I'm going to go check the perimeter. I'll be right back, I want you to stay here." I said. She nodded and I ran off to check the perimeter. I was almost done when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw the same guy what held Destinee at bow point. I reached for my bow and arrow when I felt someone grab my wrists. It was a guy in all green. "Let go!"

"Hold on we just want to talk!" said the guy in green.

"I have nothing to say to either of you!" I said. I pulled out of his grip and ran inside.

"Kiara!" said Destinee.

"We need to hide!" I said running over to her. I grabbed her hand and we went to hid among the old stuff in the warehouse. We found a good spot were we could see the door.


End file.
